ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzumebachi
Suzumebachi Hornet In its base form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. · Shikai: triggered by the command "Sting all Enemies to Death" (尽敵螫殺, Jinteki Shakusetsu). Grasping onto Suzumebachi with the right hand, the entire sword will glow white and shrink in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on wielder's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of wielder's fingers, slightly increasing their striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet, fitting for the Zanpakutō's name. In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, allowing wielder to block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions. Shikai Special Ability: · Nigeki Kessatsu (弐撃決殺, Death in Two Steps) As its first step, wielder stabs the enemy with Suzumebachi’s blade. Not only leaving a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka (蜂紋華, hornet's crest), this stamp becomes the target of wielder’s second attack. If struck in this same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by wielder's will and are impossible to remove unless they will it. The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power. · Counter-Poison: wielder can use the same venom that Suzumebachi secretes for Nigeki Kessatsu as a counter-poison by stabbing themself. · Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip): Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases the's right arm and comes all the way above the shoulder to form a face shield that is used to cover the right side of the face. The entire bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings twice the size of wielder. the attack produced by the bankai produces such a massive recoil and resulting powerful explosion, that it is just as dangerous to wielder as it is to it's victim. · Bankai Special Ability: Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, wielder must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in the face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion. This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more is incredibly dangerous to wielder. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Shinmei-ryū